UHC
WARNING: PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS Ultra Hardcore is a PVP game where players spawn in a normal world, without health regen. Last player standing wins. Rules There is a basic set of rules: *No grace period *Health regeneration is disabled, golden apples and health potions are the only way to heal. *Health is shown when tab is pressed *Spawns are random inside a set World Border *Episodes stop at each 20 minute mark. *Upon death a participant is eliminated and is put in spectator mode. *Regeneration potions and Strength II potions are banned. *Last man/team standing wins. *X-Ray is NOT ALLOWED. *In a Free For All, no teaming is allowed. (Added as of UHC 7) *At a determined time, all contestants must go to 0,0 to duke it out. UHC Records 'Baconcraftia UHC 1' Recorded on April 26, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. No walls were present, just used the honor system. Both participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for jdog_24 and kirbyattack48. UHC 1 lasted 49 minutes, 13 seconds. Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 2' Recorded on June 9, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. 3 of 4 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for NinjaChef27, blueberry48, and drumgod1997. dacachsa was initially going to participate, he is even seen in the 1st video, but had to pull out last second. UHC 2 lasted 90 minutes, 47 seconds (ish, not possible accuracy due to Kirby forgetting to record on time (2ish minutes)) Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 3' Recorded on June 14, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. Each participant had a different name color. 4 of 5 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for Cobalt1. Dakota6898 was going to participate but came late and was not able to make it. UHC 3 lasted 93 minutes, 44 seconds. Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 4' Recorded on July 8, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 3 Teams of 3, each team in a seperate Skype call. First UHC for CandlelightBob, Dakota6898, GingaNinja235, and The_Epical. 9reck9 was going to participate but the UHC was moved to July 8 instead of the 9th so he was not able to make it. UHC 4 lasted 118 minutes, 13 seconds. Participants: ' 'Baconcraftia UHC 5 Recorded on August 2, 2014. 1000 x 1000 block arena centered around 0,0. Free For All UHC. 6 of 7 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for 8r3ndan_8ridg3s and 9reck9. GingaNinja235 and The_Epical were going to participate but could not make it. UHC 5 lasted 88 minutes 10 seconds. Participants: Baconcraftia UHC 6 Recorded on September 5, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0 (mainly Mega Taiga). 6 of 7 participants were in a Skype call together. A glitch occurred with jdog_24 and he disappeared from the UHC for around 15 minutes. All contestants were previous UHC contestants. Kirby was on a new computer and accidentally used the free version of Fraps, making the first few minutes very jumpy. This also makes it so the actual time of the UHC is unknown. The_Epical and Cobalt1 were going to participate but could not make it. UHC 6 lasted 138 minutes 20 seconds (ish) making it the longest UHC. Baconcraftia UHC 7 Recorded on November 30, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0 . It is actually the 2nd attempt at a UHC that day. Originally, there were to be 4 teams of 2. This UHC lasted 45 minutes until a world border issue cause everyone to suffocate instantly. This UHC can be found in a video by KirbyATK48. Another UHC was started, 90 minutes after the original start time, leaving 2 teams of 3 to battle. However, 2 participants had to leave mid-UHC due to it being pushed back in time. This UHC was debated about being counted but was decided to be officially a Baconcraftia UHC as all played count. 9reck9 was planning on participating but couldn't in the end. CandlelightBob and drumgod1997 left in between the 2 UHCs. UHC 7 lasted 113 min 39 sec Baconcraftia UHC 8 Recorded on December 27, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena centered around 0,0. 4 Teams of 2 duked it out. Recorded by kirbyattack48 and CandlelightBob. The_Epical was going to record but deleted his footage. All participants were previous participants. UHC 8 lasted 20 minutes, 1 seconds (as of Episode 1) making it the longest UHC. 8r3ndan_8ridg3s was going to participate but couldn't. UHC Statistics 'Winners' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: 24 Ninja Kirbys: jdog_24, kirbyattack48, GingaNinja235 Season 5: kirbyattack48 Season 6: CandlelightBob Season 7: The Abandoned: jdog_24, 8r3ndan_8ridg3s, The_Epical Season 8: Furnace Masters: GingaNinja235, blueberry48 (Bold 'signifies alive for team win) 'Most Wins jdog_24: 3 Wins (1 ''', 4 , 7') kirbyattack48: 3 Wins ('3 , '''4 , 5') blueberry48: 2 Wins ('2, 8) GingaNinja235: 2 Wins (4, 8') CandlelightBob: 1 Win ('6) 8r3ndan_8ridg3s: 1 Win (7) The_Epical: 1 Win (7) (Bold signifies alive for team win) 'Most Kills' Season 1: jdog_24 (1) Season 2: TNT (1), Lava (1), blueberry48 (1) Season 3: kirbyattack48 (3) Season 4: blueberry48 (2), kirbyattack48 (2), The_Epical (2) Season 5: kirbyattack48 (2) Season 6: kirbyattack48 (2), Suicide (2) Season 7: jdog_24 (2) Season 8: jdog_24 (4) 'First Death' Season 1: kirbyattack48 (49:13) Season 2: NinjaChef27 (1ish) Season 3: Cobalt1 (44:22) Season 4: Cobalt1 (62:50) Season 5: jdog_24 (34:03) Season 6: blueberry48 (61:59ish) Season 7: blueberry48 (11:37) Season 8: The_Epical (7:37) 'Longest at Full Health' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: drumgod1997 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: blueberry48 Season 6: drumgod1997 Season 7: jdog_24 Season 8: kirbyattack48 'First Player Kill' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: drumgod1997 Season 6: kirbyattack48 Season 7: jdog_24 Season 8: jdog_24 'First Appearances' Season 1: jdog_24, kirbyattack48 Season 2: blueberry48, drumgod1997, NinjaChef27 Season 3: Cobalt1 Season 4: CandlelightBob, Dakota6898, GingaNinja235, The_Epical Season 5: 8r3ndan_8ridg3s, 9reck9 Season 6: N/A Season 7: N/A Season 8: N/A 'Most PVP Kills' 'Most Environment/Mob Kills' Fun Facts *kirbyattack48 is the only member of Baconcraftia to have participated in every UHC. **blueberry48 has participated in every UHC since their first appearance. *GingaNinja235 has died from Suicide the most, 2 of his 3 deaths are Suicide. *NinjaChef27 has the fastest death in UHC, less than 1 minute. (UHC 2) **Cobalt1 has the slowest first death in UHC, at 62 minutes, 50 seconds. (UHC 4) *The most common death in UHC is "blueberry48 was slain by kirbyattack48" occuring 4 times. *jdog_24 and GingaNinja235 have used 3 different skins in UHCs **blueberry48, kirbyattack48, drumgod1997 have each used 2 different skins in UHC. *In every UHC (with the exception of UHC 1 and 7), someone has gotten enchants. **In UHCs 2, 4, and 8 the winner had enchants. *2 UHC times are unknown due to recording errors from kirbyattack48. (2, 6) *kirbyattack48 and CandlelightBob are the only participants that have recorded UHC. **CandlelightBob has only recorded UHC 8. **In UHC 4, Cobalt1 and The_Epical were going to record but did not in the end. **In UHC 8, The_Epical was going to record but deleted his footage. *UHC 7 was going to be recorded in early November, however due to scheduling conflicts, only 4 participants were able to make it and no UHC took place. *Only 3 participants has gone to the nether, jdog_24 (1, 7), 9reck9 (8), and kirbyattack48 (8) *B1azeer is the only member of Baconcraftia that have not participated in UHC. *dacachsa never participated in a UHC during his time on the server. *Teaming in FFAs was banned after CandlelightBob and drumgod1997 teamed up in UHC 6. *kirbyattack48 has made it to the final battle (2 teams/participants left) in 6 UHCs (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7) **jdog_24 has the 2nd most final battles with 4 (1, 4, 7 , 8) *UHC 5 had more Golden Apples eaten than the 4 previous UHCs *kirbyattack48 has the most UHC kills with 9. **jdog_24 has the second most with 8. *UHC 6 did not have an actual final battle as GingaNinja235 suicided, resulting in CandlelightBob's victory. *blueberry48 has been the "iron man" (longest at full health) in the most UHCs with 3. (2, 4, 5) **drumgod1997 and jdog_24 have been the "iron man" the 2nd most times with 2 each. *UHC 6, 7, and 8 are the only UHCs in which every participant had already participated in a UHC. *UHC 4 has the most player kills with 7. **There was only 1 environment kill, GingaNinja235's suicide. *UHC 8 was the longest at __ minutes, __ seconds. *UHC 5 and 7 have the most environment/mob kills with 3 each. *UHC 2 and 7 are the only UHCs in which more participants died to Environment/mob/suicides than player kills. Category:Events